The Battle of Botany Bay
In 2048, six Kaijus, all category IV (named Prime, Secs, Trip and Quad due to the hasty classification) except one category V (Fives) and one category VI (Six) not intended!!, emerged from the south arctic breach and and started heading to Melbourne, seeming to go ashore in Melbourne's permises, but soon being repeled by the excellent defense measures and Centaurus Canoneer's sustained suppressive fire. The Kaiju, now with one if them being heavily wounded, turned away and started to head nord along Australia's east coast. Now it was up to the Australian PPDC to keep them from attacking various coastal cities. This was achieved by deploying five Jaegers in total, namely Orion Corazon, Centaurus Cannoneer, Kali Assailant, Caravaggio Elite and Poseidon Marine (the last three Jaegers could only be deployed in time because the S&K Jaeger Carrier initiative was performing a test run around Australia with those three Jaegers) in a wide defense line along the coast. At first, Poseidon Marine engaged the group, provoking Secs to attack, then critically wounding him until Secs retreated and followed the other Kaiju before finishing the previously heavily wounded Trip. Poseidon Marine is too far behind the Kaiju group to catch up after killing Trip, but tries to join the other Jaegers by running along the coast. One down, five to go. About 50 kilometres east, Orion Corazon unleashes three God Rods with a fall distance of about 2 kilometres on Fives, heavily wounding him and killing Secs with the fourth Kinetic Lance. Maksim Merikovski and Margret Lindstrøm attempt to finish Fives, but lose an arm when engaged by Prime and Fives at the same time and are forced to activate an Emergency Shutdown (the Jaeger basically plays dead and hides the Pilot Heat Signatures). Fives dies two kilometres further up after a kinetic lance still stuck in the Kaiju pierced both lungs by slowly drilling further into the Kaiju due to constant movement. Two down, three to go. With Prime, Quad and Six remaining, Caravaggio Elite and Kali Assailant get deployed to stop the three remaining threats. Meanwhile, S&K Repair Drones are fielded to get Orion Corazon back into the fight, and with Poseidon Marine first helping the damaged Jaeger to stand up and then collecting the scattered Kinetic Lances and attaching them back to Orion Corazons back, OC is functional in a matter of minutes. After that, Margret Lindstrøm and Maksim Merikovski try a risky manoeuvre yo catch up to the outnumbered remaining Jaegers: by activating all four Lances at a time and not releasing them, a simple headlong thrust was enough to set the Jaeger into a vertical movement. With about 200 kilometres to catch up, OC's arrival was expected hours later, but due to the altered gravity, OC nearly reaches the speed of sound while giving the Lances extra thrust, arriving at the battlefield about five minutes later. With about 40 times the power they normally have, Orion Corazon unleashes all four God Rods on Six, perforates his back and severs a bunch of important nerves, rendering the Kaiju immobile. Directly after, Orion Corazon converts his speed into pure force with a perfectly executed dodge roll to get the Jaeger to stand upright safely after releasing the four Kinetic Lances and delivers a crushing Shatterfist punch with over 120 tons of force, literally breaking the Kaijus skull (but disappointingly not killing Six). With the biggest target immobilized, Orion Corazon, Kali Assailant and Caravaggio Elite target the remaining category IV Kaijus, namely Prime and Quad, quickly assuring their dominance through simple outbumbering. Quickly dispatching the two last hostiles, luring them away from the immobile, but still most dangerous horde member Six. In a unparalleled act of teamwork, Kali Assailant gets credited for killing Prime after unloading all four Corrosive Scatterguns into the Kaiju's throat, Caravaggio Elite kills Quad with over a dozen Bodkin thrusts, each of them eliminating another vital organ or body part. The immobilized Six is near death when Caravaggio Elite finishes him with a simple, but deadly Bodkin Stab into the Kaiju's brain, followed by about twenty high-velocity AK Railgun rounds. In the aftermath of the battle, S&K sets up Kaiju Seeker Mines near the south arctic breach to cover any incoming Kaiju in HE explosives. Category:SWB